


Gold Ring

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: King Maurice and Queen Collette promise their first born daughter to the Dark One in a deal to save Avonlea from ogres.





	1. The Deal

Title: Gold Ring  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin  
Summary: King Maurice and Queen Collette promise their first born daughter to the Dark One in a deal to save Avonlea from ogres.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.  
Rating: M (may get a lower or higher rating)  
Gold Ring  
By: Jasmine Shigeru  
Chapter One: The Deal  
Queen Collette of Avonlea watched as her husband, King Maurice paced the floor of their sitting room.  
“Maurice, my love,” Collette said gently. She leaned as far as her swollen belly would allow. “Come. Sit.”  
She placed her hand on the arm of the chair beside her.  
“How can I sit and wait when the fate of our kingdom depends on this night,” Maurice asked but to a seat anyway.  
“He will be here,” Collette said placing her hand on her husbands.  
Their kingdom, Avonlea was smaller than most. It was a lovely land that for years thrived. They traded in textiles and horses. The people were well paid and feed. Even the poorest in the land lived relatively well compared to most other kingdoms. Crime was low, murder was rare. The worst and most common crime was thievery. But the happiness that surrounded Avonlea crashed down into a harsh reality when the ogres came from their dark lands to conquer more land.  
Suddenly, Avonlea was at war. For over a year now, the kingdom fought. Men were lost almost as quickly as they were recruited. The ogres crushed through the land quickly. Now they were near the castle town. The king and queen knew that if they did not do something soon, they would have to evacuate and abandon the land for safer grounds. So, they did something drastic. In their desperation, they had asked for the help of the Dark One.  
The Dark One was a powerful wizard. He used dark magic to aide anyone but at a huge price if one was willing to pay it. If not, as rumors go, he would punish those who were not willing to pay his price for his magic. Some were transformed into some animal, others were never heard from again, and more often than not, the Dark One would not only punish the person who dared summon him for nothing, but take his price anyway for wasting his time.  
The king and queen had requested for the Dark One’s help. They were willing to pay any price to save their kingdom. They did not put this in their letter though and now Queen Collette wondered if that was the reason their pleas were being ignored.  
“I fear that our kingdom is doomed,” Maurice said heavily.  
“He will come,” Collette said again with, hopefully, an assuring tone.  
Maurice turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile. He sighed heavily as he ran his free hand over his face.  
“He made no promises, he gave no word,” Maurice said. “We don’t even know if he even received our letter.”  
“Well, who do we have here?” came a shrill voice before Collette could say anything. “A woeful king and his very round queen.”  
A giggle followed the voice. Maurice and Collette turned to the one corner that was completely covered in shadow.  
“Who are you?” Maurice demanded as he stood. He placed himself in front of his wife. “How did you get in here?”  
“Why I’m the man you so desperately have been waiting for,” the voice said as its owner slowly stepped from out of the shadow.  
Collette gasped and Maurice went to grab where his sword would have been if he had been wearing it. The man they saw hardly looked like a man at all. He was short, shorter than most of the men in their land. His hair was wild and long. He wore all leather from his coat to his boots. But his height, his hair, nor his clothing were the things that stood out about him the most. No, it was his skin, his skin was dark, a greenish color, and it glittered in the firelight. His eyes were sharp and reptilian.  
“The Dark One,” Maurice choked out.  
“Rumpelstiltskin, at your service,” the Dark One said with a mocking tone and a slight bow of his head. When he straightened, he stared into Collette’s eyes and she cast her own eyes down, unable to hold his stare.  
“Now,” Rumpelstiltskin said as he began to slowly walk around the room. “You would like to ask me to save your humble little kingdom. And I will…”  
He was circling the Royals like he was a predator and they were his prey. Collette guessed they were, in a way.  
“For a price,” He finished standing in front of the king.  
“Yes, we know,” Maurice said his voice was surprisingly strong.  
The Dark One said nothing. He had a slight smile on his face. To Collette, he was waiting for them to make the first move, to walk further into his web. Then, his sharp eyes fell to her heavy stomach and she placed her hand over it as if to protect her unborn child.  
Maurice cleared his throat and moved to block Collette from the Dark One’s gaze.  
“Your price?” Maurice asked with steel in his voice.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked up into the king’s eyes. He looked amused.  
“Yes, my price,” He said as his slight smile turned into a full grin that sent a chill down Collette’s back. “I will save your little kingdom for the exchange of your daughter.”  
“What?” Maurice said and his impressive height lessened when his shoulders slumped.  
Both of the queen’s hands went to her middle.  
“Daughter,” she said in a whisper.  
“Yes, daughter,” the Dark One said. “The child the queen is carrying is a girl.”  
“How do you know?” Collette asked.  
“It’s simple, I know her future,” the wizard said with a giggle. “And you’re daughter will be exactly what I need when she comes of age.”  
“You will not be using my child for your dark deeds,” Maurice boomed.  
To his credit, Rumpelstiltskin did not even flinch.  
“No daughter, no deal,” he said. “Your kingdom will fall and you will be lucky to survive your escape.”  
He sounded both playful and venomous. His eyes danced dangerously. He looked like a man who knew he was about to win.  
“Just the one daughter?” Maurice asked.  
“Yes, just the one,” Rumpelstiltskin said in a whisper. “I’ll even make it easier for you to produce a second child.”  
Collette stared at both me in shock but neither the king nor the wizard was looking at her.  
“Then, you have my word,” Maurice said.  
The Dark One gave a triumphant half smile as he turned to the king.  
“Our word,” Collette said. The child, their daughter, inside her kicked.  
“Then, you have mine,” Rumpelstiltskin said. It was the most honest he has sounded since he first made his presence known and with a wave of his hands, he was gone.  
The tension eased in the room and Collette felt the tears well in her eyes. Maurice fell to his knees before her. One of his large hands rested on her knee, the other one both her hands on her round stomach.  
“We’re already horrible parents,” the queen gasped out. “We traded our daughter for our kingdom.”  
Maurice kissed his wife’s arm.  
“I know,” he said his voice heavy with emotions. “But we could not let down our people. It’s a great sacrifice to save so many.”  
Collette nodded. She knew they had made the right choice. It was the life of one child for the lives of the rest of the kingdom.  
“My love,” Collette said moving her one of her hands to Maurice’s cheek. “We will get through this. He said that our daughter will not be needed until she comes of age. We will have plenty of time with her.”  
She tried to sound hopeful.  
“Maybe he won’t want her,” she said with a weak smile.  
Maurice nodded but Collette could tell he did not share the same hope.  
The following day, word came from the front. The ogres were all destroyed. The Dark One had kept his word. The king and queen knew that they were expected to keep theirs. Still, they prayed that he was wrong and the child the queen carried was a son. A son that would be their only child because they would not chance having a daughter taken from them.  
Two weeks after the deal was made, Queen Collette went into labor. She struggled all night and when the first rays of dawn fell upon her chamber, Collette gave birth to a tiny baby girl. When everything, including the queen and the baby, was clean, Maurice was allowed into the chamber.  
He fell to his knees by the bed and wept tears of joy.  
“She’s beautiful,” Collette said staring into her babe’s face.  
“Beauty,” Maurice said as he kissed his daughter’s head. “Her name is Beauty, Belle. Princess Belle.”  
Collette choked on her tears.  
“It’s perfect,” she whispered. “Belle. Our Belle.”  
A high pitched giggled interrupted their happiness.  
The Dark One stood next to the fireplace as he looked upon the family.  
“Yes, your Belle… for now,” he said.  
“What are you doing here?” Maurice asked.  
“I’m here to keep another part of the deal,” the Dark One said.  
Without a fear or decency, he approached the queen and produced a small glass bottle from thin air. He held it out for the queen to take.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“An insurance that you will be able to produce a second child,” he said with a friendly smile.  
Collette took the bottle. Maurice grabbed her arm.  
“No,” he said firmly. “He cannot be trusted.”  
“Cannot be trusted?” the Dark One snapped. “I have been honest with you and fulfilled my part of our deal.”  
Belle squirmed in her mother’s arms at the sharp tone. Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the baby before he cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.  
“I’ll even sweeten the deal,” he said in an almost normal voice. “I will promise that not only an heir but also, your lands will be under my protection for as long as your family rules this kingdom.”  
The king and queen shared a look that spoke a thousand words. Maurice gently took the bottle from Collette’s hand and uncorked it before handing it back to her. With one more shared look, the Queen downed the potion. The bottle vanished as soon as it was away from her lips.  
“There, now that wasn’t so bad,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a bounce of his shoulders.  
“your part is done,” Maurice said harshly.  
“Not quite,” the wizard said raising one finger. He stood at the foot of the bed. “There are some details about our deal that we probably should discuss.”  
His eyes were dancing again and the queen knew that he was playing with them.  
“What details?” Maurice asked. “The deal is made.”  
“Yes, the deal is made,” he sneered. “But I thought I would be kind to my future in-laws.”  
“In-laws,” Collette choked out and pulled baby Belle closer to her bosom.  
“You see, when your little Belle comes of age, I intend to marry her,” the Dark One said.  
“You beast,” Maurice sneered and stood quickly. “You would condemn our daughter to be your concubine.”  
“No, not a concubine,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a scoff. “My wife. Belle will be my wife.”  
“Why?” Collette asked in a small voice.  
“Because I know her future and it’s with me,” he said pointing his thumb at his chest. “No matter what path is taken, one fact remains, Belle is destined to be my wife.”  
“You’re saying it’s her destiny to be trapped with you?” Maurice growled.  
“That’s exactly what I am saying.”  
A dark veil fell over the wizard’s face as he took a moment to as if some thought clouded him. His eyes darkened and an unpleasant look fell upon his face.  
“Your Belle is very important to my future,” he said in a low voice. “I cannot avoid her.”  
“Then why the deal,” asked the king.  
The Dark One snapped out of his dark reverie and smiled.  
“Because it’s fun,” he said then giggled childishly, flaring his arms. “And those nasty ogre’s attacked your land far too early.”  
Then he said under his breath, “The doing of an old lover.”  
He didn’t say more on the matter.  
“But never mind that,” he said louder. “The deal is made. Belle will be my bride and you will have protection and an heir.”  
He flicked his wrist and a red rose inside a clear glass bell sat in his palm.  
“A gift for the little princess,” he said.  
He walked over to the fireplace and sat the bell on the mantle.  
“This rose represents the years you have with your daughter,” he explained. “For every year the girl is with you, a petal will fall. When the last petal falls, I will come to claim my bride.”  
“We won’t need that,” Collette said. “We will keep our end of the deal.”  
“Humor me,” Rumpelstiltskin said and Collette could tell the rose was more than a counter. It meant something else, something important and he was not telling them.  
“Keep this rose in your daughter’s bedchamber,” he said seriously.  
He went to flourish his hands and paused.  
“One more thing,” He pointed to the bell. “This is an enchanted rose and it nor the bell can be broken.”  
He pointed to Maurice when he said the last part.  
“If you try something terrible will happen to you,” he said darkly.  
He then bounced on the balls of his feet.  
“Ta-ta,” He waved and giggled before vanishing.  
Belle began to cry. Her parents’ attention was pulled towards her. The rose and the Dark One temporarily forgotten in favor of soothing their child. Because from the moment she was born and until the last petal fell, that was what Belle was, theirs.  
A few weeks later, at Belle’s Royal introduction, King Maurice and Queen Collette learned why the rose was so important. After Belle was titled Princess Belle of Avonlea and after the feast, gifts were presented from the local nobility. A woman in a startling red gown approached the royal family. At her side was a meek-looking man and a small girl, both of their heads were bowed while the woman’s head was held high. The man bowed while the woman and the girl curtsied. The girl was somewhat unsteady when she dipped down.  
“Your Majesties,” the woman greeted.  
“Who are you?” Collette asked knowing she had not invited them to the event.  
“My apologies, I am Lady Cora,” the woman in red said. “My husband Prince Henry and my daughter Lady Regina. We come from a neighboring kingdom. When we heard of your happy news, we just had to pay our respects.”  
Cora’s words seemed sincere but something in the way she said them sounded the opposite. There was something malicious in her tone.  
“A gift for the little princess,” Cora said and held up the small doll dressed in a satin red dress.  
An attendant took the doll and placed it with the other gifts. Cora stared at Belle sleeping in the bassinet beside Collette before bowing deeply. Her husband and daughter followed suit before they walked away. Collette and Maurice did not see them again.  
At night, Belle was asleep in her crib in her own chambers. Her nanny slept on a small cot in the room. All the gifts that were given to the babe were placed in the room, including the doll and the rose.  
All was quiet and the king and queen thought their daughter safe when the red doll came to life. It hopped off the shelf it was placed and moved quickly to the baby’s bed. It climbed up the side and fell into the crib. The living doll climbed onto the baby’s chest and started to breathe out a red mist that caused little Belle to start choking.  
Her nanny woke when she heard the strange sound. She looked over to the crib just when a puff of dark red smoke appeared. She screamed when the smoke cleared and she saw the Dark One standing by the crib. With a wave of his hand the nanny’s voice was taken.  
Rumpelstiltskin reached into the crib and snatched the doll away and watched its porcelain body crumble as he crushed it in his fist. More of the red mist puffed in the air before dissipating.  
Two guards rushed into the room, followed by the king.  
“Who are you?” demanded one of the guards.  
“Never you mind,” King Maurice said stepping between the guards. “What happened here?”  
He turned to the nanny.  
“Clara?” he asked.  
The woman held her throat. She moved her mouth in vain.  
Rumpelstiltskin glared down at the choking baby before lifting her into his arms. He flicked his wrist and a bottle filled with a green liquid appeared. He uncorked it with his thumb and held the bottle to the girl’s lips.  
“What is that? What are you doing?” Maurice shouted. “Get away from her.”  
“It’s the cure you, fool,” Rumpelstiltskin said between clenched teeth.  
He watched as the liquid fell between Belle’s lips and she gasped. The liquid forced its way down her throat and she began to cough. Everyone watched as the baby gasped one more time. She ceased breathing for six long seconds before she slowly began to breathe normally. Rumpelstiltskin released the breath he was holding. He gently placed Belle back in her crib.  
“The princess will live,” he said in an almost normal pitched voice. He stared down at his future bride. “The rose will alert me of any danger to the girl.”  
“That is why you said it had to be in her room,” Maurice said in a frightened whisper.  
“It will also block out any magical transportation or spying,” the Dark One explained. “All but mine of course.”  
“Thank you,” the King said.  
Rumpelstiltskin said nothing. He bowed to show his gratitude. Then, he waved his hand at the nanny, returning her voice.  
Maurice looked down to see the crushed doll.  
“Lady Cora’s gift,” he said remembering the uninvited woman.  
“Aye, an old friend,” the Dark One said with disdain. “She’s a crafty one. Power hungry. She will stop at nothing to get her way.”  
“Why does she want to hurt my daughter?” Maurice asked.  
For a moment it looked as if Rumpelstiltskin was not going to answer.  
“Tell them to leave,” he said after the long pause. “What I say cannot be shared with anyone but your queen.”  
“Your majesty?” Guard number two said.  
“Leave us,” Maurice said.  
“But my king…” Guard number one began.  
“I said leave us,” Maurice said more forcefully.  
The guards bowed and the nanny curtsied before they obeyed.  
When they were alone, Rumpelstiltskin spoke. His eyes never left Belle.  
“Cora wants to hurt me,” he sneered. “She wants to take something precious from me.”  
“Why?” Maurice asked. His eyes were focused on the Dark One.  
Rumpelstiltskin explained.  
________________________________________  
Cora had heard of a seer in a far-off land. She went to see this seer.  
“I have been expecting you,” the seer said. “I know what you want to know.”  
“Tell me about the Dark One,” Cora demanded.  
“He was a man once. A man who had a wife and a son,” the seer said.  
Cora was surprised but did not comment on it.  
“The wife ran off,” the seer continued. He was eager to tell everything. “She left her son with her husband. For years, the Dark One raised his son alone until one fateful night, he met a man.”  
“Who was the man?” asked Cora.  
The Seer smiled wickedly.  
“The man was Zozo, the Dark One before the current Dark One,” he said.  
“So the Dark One’s power can be passed on?” Cora asked.  
“Yes, though I do not know how exactly,” the seer replied. “All I know is that somehow, the Dark One’s powers were transferred from one man to another.”  
“Continue,” Cora said displeased with not learning how to rid Rumpelstiltskin of his power.  
“At first, the Dark One used his powers to save his son and the people of his land, but not for long,” the seer said. “The dark power corrupts even the purest of hearts. No matter the bearer’s intentions, they always end up evil. Well, he was one of the few pure ones. Most people who became the Dark One already had darkness in their hearts.”  
The seer paused. He took a deep drink from the cup of ale sitting on the table beside him.  
“One day, the son became so afraid of his father he begged for help. Help came in the form of the Blue Fairy. She gave the boy a way to leave the Enchanted Forest. I do not know what was used to transport the boy to another land. But I do know that the way was used and the Dark One lost his boy.”  
“What does this have to do with my child?” Cora asked.  
“The Dark One needs your daughter to cast a curse to send the people of the Enchanted Forest to the land his son ended up. He needs her broken. He needs her desperate. He needs her to rely on him.”  
“Rely on him?” Cora asked.  
“Yes, he needs you gone,” the seer explained. “He needs you to play the part of the woman who would do anything to make her daughter queen. He needs you to betray her in a most heartbreaking way. All it takes, is you killing a boy your daughter loves deeply to push her into the perfect mindset to cast his curse.”  
“So, that’s why he wanted my first born child?” Cora said more to herself than the seer.  
“Yes,” the seer said.  
“Is there any way to stop this from happening?” Cora asked.  
“Yes,” the seer answered. He leaned forward in his chair. “Make sure your daughter’s heart isn’t broken.”  
“Is that all?” Cora said rolling her eyes.  
She paused for a moment.  
“Why are you telling me this? Why did you allow me to find you?” she asked.  
“The Dark One killed my sister,” the seer answered.  
“Revenge,” Cora said.  
“There is more,” the seer said. “There is a girl to be born. She will, someday, be very important to the Dark One. I want her dead. I want for him to lose everyone he has or will ever love. The girl is the key to his true happiness.”  
“Ah…” Cora sighed. “Your payment for the information.”  
The Seer nodded.  
“Kill the girl and make sure the Dark One can never reach his son.”  
“What else will you give me in return?” Cora asked.  
“What you have always wanted,” the seer said. “Royal status.”  
“I already have that,” Cora dismissed.  
“But you are not queen,” the seer said slyly. “You can be the queen of not just one land but two.”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“Kill the girl and I will tell you,” the seer challenged.  
“How can I find this girl?” Cora asked.  
“I see a girl born to a land that will be ravished by war,” the seer said. “I see the first-born daughter of a queen fated to die. I see a deal between the princess and the Dark One. I see a kiss of true love.”  
“Well, that’s perfect. One kiss and the Dark One is gone,” Cora said.  
“One kiss and the Dark One can be gone,” the seer pointed out. “But I do not want the Dark One to be a mortal man. I want him to suffer for an eternity. He must remain the Dark One. He must never see his son again. He must never know true love.”  
Cora smiled at this.  
“So, I am to kill the Dark One’s true love before she can become his true love and I am to make sure his curse is never to be cast to reunite him with his son?”  
“That is correct,” the seer said. He leaned back in his chair. “And one more thing, I need you to start a war. Why not crush the girl’s kingdom before the deal can ever be mad?”  
________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin finished his tale.  
“How did you learn all of this?” Maurice asked.  
“It’s simple,” the Dark One said with a half-smile. “The seer isn’t the only one who can see the future.”  
That wasn’t the whole truth. The seer had appeared to him in a mirror while he was away from the Dark Castle making a deal. The seer gloated and told the story of his meeting with Cora. Rumpelstiltskin felt the urge to break the mirror but refrained. When the image of the seer had vanished, the Dark One decided to check upon his future wife. He saw the doll poison the babe and immediately gave up on a promising deal to aid the girl.  
For the first time since he placed Belle back in her crib, he looked up at the king.  
“I cannot see my own future,” he revealed. “But I can see hers.”  
Rumpelstiltskin glanced down at the girl.  
“Why tell me all of this?” Maurice asked. “You seem like a man with secrets.”  
“Oh, I am,” the wizard said. “I am. But I need for you to trust me. I do not want you putting little fears in little Belle’s head. I need her willing to give herself to me when the time comes.”  
“Another deal then?” the king asked.  
“That would seem fair,” Rumpelstiltskin said.  
“I will tell Belle you are a good man,” Maurice said. “If you can promise that if she should reject you, you will not force yourself on her.”  
Rumpelstiltskin wore a look of disgust. His eyes were deadly.  
“I have never forced myself on any woman,” he said in a dark voice. “Even a monster can live by a code. I have never killed or raped a child and I have never raped a person.”  
He said ‘person’ to make it clear that he would include all males and females.  
“Though I can assure you, women are what I desire.” A playful giggle filled the air.  
Maurice nodded his acknowledgment.  
“We have a deal,” Rumpelstiltskin said holding out his hand for Maurice to shake.  
The men shook on it. They stayed in the nursery watching over Belle until dawn.  
END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter Two: Fear

Chapter Two: Fear  
As the years passed, King Maurice was relieved his daughter was protected. Even though her protector was The Dark One, he was certain that he had nothing to worry about. At least, until Princess Belle came of age.

When the Princess was 2 years old, she was attacked by a poisonous viper. The bite was on her leg and the limb swelled to twice its size. The physician said Belle felt no pain beyond the bite but she would surely die without the antidote.

The ingredients for the antidote was rare and every apothecary was searched in the Castletown. They were able to find some but not all to make the antidote. All hope was lost. The Princess was sure to die by the next day.

Night had fallen on the kingdom when the Dark One appeared. Like before, he stood over the sleeping princess. He said nothing as he waved his hand over the tiny girl. Then he let out a growl that frightened the king and queen.

“How did this happen?” The Dark One sneered.

At first, no one answered him. The king, the queen, the nanny, and the two guards were too frightened. The sound of chattering chainmail filled the room.

“How did this happen?” Rumpelstiltskin ground out like he was trying not to yell. Still, no one spoke up.

The sorcerer raised his hand and King Maurice felt as if he were being choked. Queen Collette screamed.

“Please,” she begged.

“How did this happen?” Rumpelstiltskin said again. His eyes flicked to each person in the room. The reptilian gaze was cold and deadly.

“The garden,” the Nanny exclaimed with a choked sob. “She was playing in the garden.”

The Dark One’s eyes fell upon the trembling woman. He studied the young face and slight frame. The woman was plain looking. Brown eyes and dull brown hair. Nothing that stood out.

“Go on,” he growled out as he released the king.

“I turned my back for only a second. There was a rustle in a nearby bush and it caught my attention,” the woman explained. Rumpelstiltskin was impressed that the woman could speak so clearly in spite of her fear. “When I turned back, I black snake had bitten the princess. She was already on the ground and I screamed. One of the guards came and killed the creature.”

Rumpelstiltskin took the moment to gaze at the nanny. He was thinking about killing the woman but decided against it. From the few moments he dared to spy upon the princess, he knew the girl adored her nanny.

Instead, he turned to the king and queen.

“Luckily, I know of the viper that bit the princess. I’ve seen it before.” He did not reveal that the same beast had struck down his son centuries ago. “And I have the antidote.”

He gave a playful giggle as he waved his hand and a vile of antidote appeared. He gave the antidote to the princess and all watched in awe as Princess Belle was healed.

The king and queen rushed to their daughter and embraced her. By the time they remembered to thank the Dark One, the sorcerer had vanished.

The next time Belle fell into danger was the girl’s own fault. The princess was a curious girl and always enjoyed exploring her surroundings. So, when the girl was five went missing, the castle was searched. She was nowhere to be found.

“Where could she be?” King Maurice asked no one. He was alone. Queen Collette had taken to bed after Belle could not be found.

“So, I see I am needed again,” came a dark voice.

Maurice wondered how the Dark One always knew when Belle was in trouble while she was not in her room. He didn’t dare ask.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he stepped from the shadows.

“Maybe I should take her now and save us all the trouble,” he said. His voice was lower and very serious as he said this. Maurice suspected it was more for the sorcerer’s ears than his own.

“She just curious,” the king said. “She’s always exploring the castle.”

“Maybe you should find a way to settle the girl down or I will take her,” the Dark One’s voice was light but Maurice could tell there was meaning behind the words.

“We will,” the king assured. “Please, help us find her.”

The men stared into each other’s eyes. King Maurice was reminded that he was much taller than the Dark One and he was reminded that despite the sorcerer’s shorter stature he was the stronger of the two. Maurice knew that angering the beast would end in pain or death.

“Very well,” Rumpelstiltskin said. He raised his hand and he held a hand mirror. “Show me the girl.”

The mirror shimmered and Rumpelstiltskin turned the glass to face the king.

Maurice gasped as he said his daughter shivering in a dark tiny space. Winter had come and a constant chill filled the air. Where Belle was, was obviously colder than the more occupied rooms that held fires in the hearths than wherever the princess was.

“I need more.” The King pleaded.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he made the mirror vanish. Maurice was about to complain when the Dark One snapped his fingers and a heavy trunk appeared in the room.

The king gasped as he rushed to the trunk. He quickly unlatched the lock, luckily the thing had just snapped shut and not locked because he would hate to demand a key while his child could possibly be dying inside. Who knew how long it would have taken to find the key to get the princess out. He didn’t notice the mirror attached to the inside of the trunks lid but heard it shatter as he slammed it shut.

Maurice gathered his daughter in his arms. He held her close to his body to warm her shivering form.

This time he didn’t turn to thank the sorcerer, he already suspected he was gone.

Later that night, Belle was safely tucked away in her bed. The king and queen were by her side. The nanny and the guards stood outside of the door to give the family some privacy.

“We need to keep a better eye on her,” Maurice told his wife.

Collette nodded.

“I know,” she said. She stared at their daughter as she spoke.

“The Dark One has threatened to take her from us,” the king said.

Collette looked at her husband this time.

“But the deal.” She gasped.

“The deal wouldn’t matter if she dies,” Maurice said thinking of the worse. “If Belle was to die, the deal will be void and the Dark One may no longer protect our land. We need her to survive.”

“You make it sound as if she is just a thing and not our daughter. Don’t you love her?” the queen asked sharply.

Maurice looked hurt at her words.

“Of course, I love Belle,” he said. “I loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her.”

His confession satisfied his wife.

“What can we do?” Collette asked.

Maurice had no answer and they sat in silence for a moment.

Collette’s eyes fell upon the wall of bookshelves. The shelves weren’t filled completely and only a few books were on a middle shelf. She stared at the books and saw a green one. She walked over to the shelf and pulled out the book.

“Her Handsome Hero,” the queen read.

“My love?” the king questioned.

“I could read to her,” Collette said. “It will keep our daughter in one place and we can keep a better eye on her.”

The king smiled and approached his queen. He embraced her and gave her a quick but loving kiss.

“You’re brilliant,” he praised. “That is why I married you.”

“I thought you married me because I was the fairest maiden you had ever seen?” Collette joked playfully.

“I married you for many reasons, my love,” Maurice said.

At first, Princess Belle did not want to stay in one place while her mother read to her, but soon, as Collette made it further and further in ‘Her Handsome Hero’, Belle began to settle down. By the time the book was halfway through, the princess would sit cuddled up to her mother’s side as she listened to the tale of Gideon. When the book was complete, Belle had fallen in love with the book and reading.

By the upcoming year, the princess was insisting that she should read to her mother and she paid more and more attention to her studies. Belle found that she loved learning and that she absorbed almost any and all information she was taught or read.

Belle had learned to dance, speak several languages, ride a horse, and cook by the time she was ten. She just couldn’t get enough of learning. Because of Belle’s yearning for more and more knowledge, she did stay out of harm’s way for many years.

The King and Queen believed that they had finally found some luck in keeping the daughter safe. But when the princess turned eleven, the luck ran out.

The Royal family had to play host to other kingdoms. The seafaring family of King Patrick, his wife Queen Oceana, and their son, Prince Eric, the King and Queen of Arendelle and their youngest daughter, Princesses Anna, King Leopold, Queen Ava, and Princess Snow White, of the Western lands, King Harmon and his son Prince Thomas, King Midas of the Northern lands and his daughter Princess Abigail, King Stefan, Queen Briar Rose, and Princess Aurora of the Garden Lands, King Hubert and his son Prince Phillip of the Southern lands, King George of the Eastern lands, his son, Prince James, the king’s new wife, Queen Cora and her daughters Princess Zelena and Princess Regina.

Cora’s first husband, Prince Henry had died after rescuing the girl Zelena from another realm. In honor of her deceased husband, Cora adopted the girl. At least, that was the story that was given. King Maurice and Queen Collette did not believe the tale. They suspected that kind Prince Henry was murdered, mainly because Cora had attached herself so quickly to King George after his wife died. Prince Henry died five years ago and Queen Alaina died a month after. Cora made some excuse for making friends with someone to share the pain of loss with. The two married three months after.

For the first time since Belle’s birth, the Marshlands were opened to visitors. This time Cora and her family had to be invited. The Royals were to renew the peace treaty. This was done every fifteen years. Though everyone was wary of the guests, Princess Belle was not.

Belle was loved by so many around her, but she didn’t know many children. She was eager to make new friends. She practically bounced in her seat as her family greeted the other leaders of Mist Haven.

She got a smile from Princes Eric and Phillip. She made Princesses Abigail, Snow White, and Aurora laugh. She made fast friends of Princess Anna. She even got Princess Regina to smile.  
Prince Thomas didn’t know what to make of Princess Belle. Prince James gave her a look of disgust. And Princess Zelena wasn’t interested in the girl at all. Belle wasn’t worried.

Zelena was the eldest out of all the children. Next, came Regina who was younger than Zelena by a few years. All the other children were around the same ages between 9 and 11. Anna revealed that her sister was two years older.

As their parents debated and argued, the children played in the gardens. James had gotten all of the boys on his side and was trying to get them to play mean tricks on the girls. The Princesses, except Zelena, bonded over horses. Anna admitted to not being the best of riders but loved to watch the other girls talk on and on about their horses. Belle discovered that Princesses Snow White and Regina shared her passion for the majestic animals.

Aurora and Abigail shared their dreams of meeting their princes some day and Zelena scoffed.  
It was the first time Zelena had spoken to any of them besides Regina.

“You won’t have a choice,” she said. “Your parents will pick who you marry. In fact, I already know who some of you are matched with.”

She had an air of superiority. She stared down at Aurora.

“You are to marry Prince Phillip,” she pointed to the boys. They were spitting into an ant hill.

Aurora’s face was a picture of disgust.

“That can’t be true,” she said.

“It is and has been since you were born,” Zelena said smugly. She turned her attention to Abigail. “You are betrothed to Prince James.”

Abigail gasped. A flash of sadness passed through her eyes.

This time, Zelena didn’t wait for someone to speak.

“Well,” she said with a dramatic sigh. “It’s just fact. Noble blood rarely gets the chance to marry someone they love. Duty first girls and if you’re lucky, you will either fall in love with your husbands or widowed so you can marry whoever you like.”

She turned a judgmental look at Anna.

“Not you,” she said snidely. “You’ll be allowed to pick your husband. After all, you’re not the heir to your throne.”

“Leave them alone, Zelena,” Regina said.

“Why? I’m not teasing them. I’m just telling them how the world works. They can’t live a life of delusion forever. Not everything is about balls, pretty dresses, and romance. Sometimes, one has to do what is expected of them.”

The younger girls all blushed. They were just at the age where they could understand what Zelena was saying was true.

“And what will your duty be?” Belle said. She said standing up to the taller girl.

“I will marry whomever my mother chooses for me,” Zelena answered honestly.

“That’s so sad,” Snow White said.

“It’s what expected,” Zelena said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She stared down at the girls. Her eyes fell upon Belle. “But whoever I marry will be a far better match than who you will marry.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Belle asked angrily.

Zelena didn’t say anything at first, she just stared down at the princess.

“It’s not my place to say,” she said finally.

“Never stopped before,” Regina mumbled.

Zelena held back her need to glare at her sister.

“Now you didn’t hear this from me but you are to marry the Dark One,” she said in a conspiring tone.

“Who’s the Dark One?” Anna asked the question everyone else was thinking.

“Of course none of you would know,” Zelena scoffed but she knew very little herself. She didn’t want the girls to know that though. “He’s the most feared being in the world. They say he will make any deal at a high price.”

“How do you know he is to marry Belle?” Regina asked suspiciously.

“I just do.”

What Zelena didn’t say was that she had overheard Cora talking to a strange man.  
________________________________________  
Zelena had been in search of her mother. She didn’t want to go to Avonlea to negotiate some dumb treaty. She wanted to stay home and practice her magic. She wanted to try and sway Cora in allowing her to stay.

She approached her mother’s sitting room. The door was cracked and a flickering light glowed.

“You are failing,” a male’s voice said from inside of Cora’s sitting room.

“There is still time to kill the girl,” Cora argued. “She’s still a child.”

Zelena walked closer. She couldn’t see inside the room, the crack was too small, but she could clearly hear their words.

“The future has changed, but no in our favor,” the man said.

“It will. I will make sure the little princess is killed during negotiations,” Cora said. “I will make it quick.”

“You have tried three times and each time the Dark One was able to save the girl.”

There was a pause.

“I had no clue that he was watching the girl,” Cora said finally. “She should have suffocated in her crib.”

“Yes, yes,” said the man. “And the viper’s bite should have poisoned the child.”

“It did poison the child,” Cora corrected. “I even made sure the antidote could not be made to save her.”

“But the Dark One is very clever, he already had the antidote,” the man said hotly. “And the third time.”

“The trunk,” Cora sneered and Zelena could hear the anger in her mother’s voice. “She followed the singing voice as planned. How was I to know that the Dark One would know that the lid held a mirror?”

“You need to find a way to kill the princess without the Dark One finding out,” the man said stating the obvious.

“This time will be an accident. He cannot stop an instant death.”

“I don’t see why you can’t just crush the girl’s heart,” the man said.

“Because the girl is never left alone. Since the trunk, the princess is always with someone. Her guards, her nanny, her mother, or her father. I can get brief glances of the girl through a mirror or reflective surface but my magic is being blocked. I can’t even get to the girl while she’s sleeping.”

Another pause and Zelena absorbed all she heard. Her mother was trying to kill a princess but why?

“He can see,” the man said. The word see was drawn out. “He must see the girl’s future. He must know that someone is trying to kill her.”

“And you did not think of this?” Cora said sharply. “You and I both know that Rum… the Dark One is a seer. Why did you believe he could not see the girl?”

“Seers cannot see their own fates. We can see those who come to seek us. Whether they seek information or bring death, we do not know.”

“What does that have to do with Princess Belle?” Cora asked.

Zelena held back her gasp as she heard the girl’s name. What she knew of Princess Belle and her lands were very little. Zelena knew that the princess was an only child and very learned. She wondered why the girl was so important. She learned that a moment later.

“She is supposed to be his wife,” the man sneered. “Her life is entangled with his. He can’t possibly see the girl.”

“But he has. Maybe their lives aren’t as entangled as we believe.”

“No there is more,” the man said and then growled. “Something is blocking my vision. I cannot see how the Dark One is spying on the child.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Cora said. Her voice was cautious. Zelena wondered if her mother was afraid of the man. “The girl will be dead soon and the Dark One will suffer.”

“I will take you at your word,” the man said. “But no this, if you should fail again, you will not get another chance. The Dark One will take the girl to his castle and she will be out of your reach. And Cora, if that were to happen, I will make sure Regina is corrupted, despise you, and a perfect candidate to complete the Dark One’s goal.”

“Understood,” Cora said behind clenched teeth.

Then there was nothing. Zelena hurried out of the hall. She did not want Cora to know she was being spied upon. Zelena forgot about her mission to remain home and practice magic.  
________________________________________

The girls were so absorbed in their conversation they did not notice the boys had approached them. They didn’t notice the spit wetted dirt and did not see them throw the mud balls at them. The girls screamed and scattered. The boys continued bombarding the girls with mud balls.

Phillip and Thomas were able to corner Anna and Aurora. Eric had trapped Regina. James fired rapidly at Zelena, Abigail, and Belle. They laughed as the girls cried out demanding the boys stop.

James nailed Zelena in the mouth and laughed hard.

“You just ate mud and spit,” the blond prince said. He had doubled over in his laughter. He did not see the fireball form in the girl’s hand. He did not see the murder in her eyes. He did feel the heat from the ball that had barely missed his feet. He cried out and jumped back. Another fireball flew at him and he dodged it.

“You want to throw mud, then pay the price,” Zelena sneered.

Regina stood frozen behind her sister. She knew Zelena had magic but she has never seen her use it so maliciously. The other children had stopped to watch fireball after fireball get thrown at Prince James.

After the sixth one, Belle decided to interfere. She tried to talk Zelena down.

“Please stop,” she pleaded. “It was just a joke. I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm.”

Zelena did not listen. Fireball number seven singed the boy’s hair. Belle jumped in front of   
James and prayed Zelena would stop. Fireball eight came toward her. Belle shut her eyes and waited for a burning death. But nothing came. Instead, a shadow fell over her.

Belle looked up to see a thin man dressed in crocodile hide from head to foot. She did not get a very good look at the man. The sun was facing him and blocked her vision.

“So, this is why Cora took you from Oz,” he said in a high pitched but deadly voice. “Your magic is different than her own.”

The man did not move.

“I…” Zelena choked out. Belle could tell she was afraid.

“Yes, I know, but off you go,” the man said. “Leave these gardens and if I were you, dearie, I wouldn’t show my face until it was time to go home.”

Zelena nodded and she ran. The other children followed close behind. The man turned and Belle still couldn’t get a good look at him. He walked up to James. Belle stood in her spot as she saw a red glow in the man’s hand then nothing. James let out a painful gasp. Then he and Belle were surrounded by a reddish smoke and were transported into the castle.

Hours later, Queen Cora faced her former lover. She was terrified as she had never seen him as angry as he was at the moment.

“You couldn’t kill the princess yourself, so you sent a witch to do it,” the Dark One growled.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Cora said.

“Don’t play dumb,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “You forget how well I know you. You want Princess Belle dead.”

“Why would I want the girl dead? What would I gain from her death?”

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing. He glared at the woman and for a brief moment, Cora thought that he knew that she hand conspired with the seer.

“Why else, power,” the Dark One answered. “The Marshlands are very rich in jewels and horses. Its army small but strong. If you can end the royal line your husband would be allowed to claim the land as his own.”

Cora was visibly relieved.

“Yes, well, I’ve failed,” she said.

“Four times,” the Dark One said holding up four fingers. “There will not be a fifth.”

Cora gulped.

“It wouldn’t matter,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “Queen Collette carries the next heir. That heir is under my protection as well.”

“Why are you protecting this tiny kingdom?” Cora asked.

“I hate ogres,” Rumpelstiltskin answered.

There was a pregnant pause between them.

“I thought you should know, I replaced the boy’s heart,” the Dark One informed. “Clever, using the young prince to anger your little witch enough to try to kill him. It would have served your purposes perfectly. You would have killed your husband’s only heir, the witch would have been executed for his death, and your third child would rise to power.”

“Third child?’ Cora questioned. She was indeed pregnant with King George’s child but she had yet to tell anyone. “I only have the one, by birth.”

“Yes, third child,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I’m a seer or have you forgotten?”

He let out a haunting giggle before continuing.

“Magic has a signature. Everyone’s unique but magic connected by blood share some factors. The fireballs your witch threw, for example, matched the heat of your own. I’m sure if Regina were to practice magic, her fireballs would hold the same heat. The power may vary but the heat would be the same.”

“What do you want?” Cora asked. Her hand went to cover her womb.

“Nothing but for you to leave the princess alone and I will make sure that you and yours will live.”

“And if I don’t” Cora dared to say.

“It’s simple, dearie, I will destroy everything you covet. I will turn your daughters against you, have the king annul your marriage, your child would be born a bastard, and I will make sure you will end up back where you started.” Rumpelstiltskin paused. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. “A miller’s daughter.”

Cora gasped and the Dark One laughed. He vanished and Cora stood in place, terrified.

The Dark One made one more appearance in the castle that night. Instead of seeking out the king, he found the queen. Collette was in the library, a large book on her lap.

“Such an avid reader. I wonder if little Belle is just as literate,” Rumpelstiltskin said and the queen jumped. Her hand flew to her pounding heart.

“Dark One,” she said. She placed her book to the side.

“You know what almost happened to your darling daughter today, dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin said as he walked up to the queen.

“No,” Collette said in a weak voice. “I was in negotiations with the other leaders of this land.”

Fear paled her skin. A lump had formed in her throat.

“Queen Cora’s little project, Zelena, used magic and nearly killed both Prince James and Princess Belle.”

Collette quickly stood and went to the libraries double doors. She tried to open them but they seemed sealed shut.

“I’m not done,” the Dark One said from behind her and the queen knew that the doors would remain closed as long as he willed it.

Collette turned to face the sorcerer.

“This is the fourth time young Belle has nearly been killed.”

The queen gulped down the lump in her throat.

“Please,” she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.

“So, the king did tell you about my threat to take the girl the next time she was in danger.”

“Yes,” Collette said but her voice was small and she barely heard the word herself.

“Don’t fear,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a flare of his hands. “I have a solution that will satisfy both parties. Well, more myself than you and your king.”

“What’s the solution?” Collette asked with caution.

The Dark One turned a moonstone ring on his finger. The queen didn’t notice it before. The stone was opal and round. A dark smoke enveloped the sorcerer and a man stood in his place.  
Collette could tell he was still the Dark One. His sharp facial features were not hidden. He was the same height and was still very thin. Now, his skin was pink. His hair was straight and greying. His reptilian eyes were replaced by normal brown ones. His nails were no longer dark and well groomed. Gone was the dragon hide he usually wore was gone. Replaced with soft wools and silks. His trousers were a soft, black leather. He wore a cream-colored silk shirt. His vest was dark blue and his coat was black. He also leaned against a golden handled cane.

“I see my glamour has left you speechless,” Rumpelstiltskin said with a smug smile. He allowed the silence to hang in the air for a moment longer before speaking again. “Now, dearie, my plan is to remain here, at the castle. I will be a wealthy traveler. I will be little Belle’s tutor. I get to know the girl and keep her safe. No one will dare attack her while she’s under my care.”

“How will anyone know that Belle is being protected by you?” Collette asked.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. He made a mistake, but Collette knew better than to taunt the sorcerer.

“Never mind that part,” he said with a wave of his hand. “No, I’ll be more of a bodyguard. The next time the princess is threatened, I will be able to stop the threat before harm could come to her.”

Collette actually liked the idea. All of the attacks previously had come so close to ending Belle’s life. It gave her peace of mind when it came to her daughter.

“Very well,” she said agreeing.

“Good,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “The rouse will begin after your guests have gone.”

With a wave of his hand, the Dark One vanished in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, in Belle’s bedchambers, King Maurice was tucking his daughter in. He had laid a loving kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“Papa,” she asked as she laid back on her pillow.

“Yes, my girl,” Maurice answered.

“Who is the Dark One?” Belle asked and Maurice paled.

“Why are you asking?” the king asked.

“Zelena said he is going to be my husband someday,” Belle told.

“He’s…” Maurice paused. He looked over at the rose. Ten petals had fallen. Six remained. The king wondered if the Dark One was watching them now.

“Papa?” Belle asked.

Maurice turned back to his daughter. She looked so innocent but he and Collette never lied to their daughter. Then, the king remembered the deal he made with the Dark One on the night of the first murder attempt on the princess. He promised he would not say a bad word against the sorcerer.

“The Dark One is your husband to be,” he said. “You have until you are sixteen before you had to marry him.”

“Oh,” Belle said. Her blue eyes wide.

“Do not worry, my girl,” Maurice soother. “He is also your protector. He has looked after you your whole life. He will do well by you.”

“But I want to marry for love,” the girl whined.

Maurice leaned in to place another soft kiss on his daughter’s head.

“Belle, love can grow in any marriage,” he soothed. “Love is more than an instant warmth when you meet the one you want to marry. Real love is built upon. It can start off as a tiny spark and grow into a giant light. Love is layered, my girl. Love is deep. It starts in your heart and moves to your soul. You can love anyone you as long as they are fair to you. Remember that most of all.

“You may not love your betrothed at first, but you can come to love him. I hope that you will come to love him because even a beast deserves love.”

Belle absorbed all of his words.

“Alright,” she said. A warm smile formed on her lips. “I will try to fall in love with the Dark One.”

“Good,” Maurice said and he hoped that he had not just told his daughter a huge lie. “Now close your eyes, my girl. It’s time to sleep.”

Belle did as she was told. Maurice watched as her breathing slowed and his daughter fell into a peaceful slumber.  
END OF CH. 2


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

Chapter Three: Rumpelstiltskin  
King Maurice wasn’t pleased to learn of Rumpelstiltskin’s plan.

“Would you rather I just take her?” The Dark One challenged. He had appeared before the king in the glamour.

“Of course not,” Maurice said.

“Then this is perfect,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

“Who will you be?” Queen Collette asked. “I mean, we cannot call you by your name. There will be no point in disguising yourself.”

“Weaver,” the sorcerer answered. “Mr. Adam Weaver.”

“Well then, welcome to Avonlea, Mr. Weaver,” Collette greeted.

Maurice remained silent. He knew he had no say in the matter. He would either have to allow the Dark One to be his daughter’s teacher or have his daughter taken away. For him, there was no choice to make. He would rather have the Dark One reside in Avonlea until it was time for the sorcerer to take his daughter, not before.

“Very well,” he said.

Belle was introduced to her new teacher, Mr. Weaver the next day. She took to him quickly. She instantly found him funny and wise. He encouraged her love for books. She thought he was a fair teacher. He was neither too strict nor too easy-going. He was the perfect teacher for her.

As for Rumpelstiltskin, he found he enjoyed having a student who loved learning anything but magic. He had had plenty of students in his near 300 years of life. All of the students were witches or wizards. Cora was among them and he wasn’t exactly proud of her, not anymore anyway.

At one point, Cora was his star pupil. She had a natural talent for magic and she was a quick learner. Her darkness and ambition attracted him to her. She was clever, smart enough to actually read his contract and making it work towards her benefit before signing. Not many people ever read the contract before signing.

Unfortunately for him, Rumpelstiltskin revealed too much of to her. He allowed his attraction to Cora to cloud his better judgment and he was made a fool because of it. Not only did she find a way out of their deal but she also had already had given birth to her first child a couple of years before. If he could foresee his own future, Rumpelstiltskin would have allowed Cora to die in favor of tutoring and manipulating Zelena.

Princess Belle was nothing like Cora. She was genuinely kind and caring. She didn’t seem to have a manipulative bone in her body. She was sweet and not at all snobbish. The Dark One could tell that the girl would have been just a comfortable in poverty as she was in wealth. She never looked down on anyone.

When the time came for her sister to be born, Belle was not jealous of little, Princess Victorie. She loved her baby sister. She was protective and looked after her sister just as much as their nanny and their parents. Victorie adored her older sister.

As Victorie grew older, she became Belle’s little shadow. She often sat in on Belle’s lessons with Weaver. The little girl was just as interested in learning as her big sister. Though she did enjoy being read to just as much as Belle did, Victorie did not like reading as much as her big sister did. No, the youngest Princess of Avonlea was more interested in telling her own stories instead. And she had quite the imagination. Belle would often sit with Victorie, writing down the stories.

“One day, you’ll be able to write down your own stories,” Belle said. She was now 15. Victorie was 4.

“But I like it when you write them,” the small princess said.

“Well, I will write your stories for you as long as you want me to,” Belle said.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled from his desk. He had to admire the way Belle handled children. Not just Victorie, but also the children in court and the servants’ children. He took comfort in the knowledge. He knew that Belle would someday make a wonderful mother. He secretly hoped that with Belle by his side she would balance out his darkness and he would not drive away any child they shared. He also hoped that once his son, Baelfire was back with him, and he would want to stay because he would have a much more kind and caring mother than the woman who had given birth to him.

Hearing her teacher’s chuckle, Belle smiled warmly up at him. She was always kind to him. She had come to care for him. She always liked him, but ever since she was 13, she had developed a crush on him. She knew she shouldn’t have, especially since she was already promised to The Dark One. But she couldn’t help it. There was something about her teacher that always appealed to her. The way he would make a dark quip or the way he made a snide comment towards people he didn’t like. She liked his half smiles and loved when she got a glimpse of his real smile.

She cared for him. She loved talking to him. She loved hearing him speak. She loved his accent and the timber of his voice. She felt as if they would make a good match.

Belle found herself staring at Mr. Weaver whenever she could. When he spoke to her or returned her stare she would blush.

One day, Belle was alone in the classroom with Mr. Weaver. She had a test, so, Victorie wasn’t allowed in the room.

“Mr. Weaver?” Belle asked turning in her test book.

“Yes, Princess,” Mr. Weaver said as he took the book. His brown eyes were focused on her and she melted inside.

“May I ask you something personal?” Belle asked.

Mr. Weaver paused to think over the request.

“Yes,” he said finally with a nod.

Belle drew in a deep breath. She was nervous.

“Do you have a family?” she asked. “You don’t talk about a family.”

“I had a family, once,” Mr. Weaver answered. “Long ago. I had a son and a wife.”

“Oh,” Belle said. She noticed he spoke in the past tense. “What happened to them?”

Mr. Weaver didn’t answer right away. He stared into Belle’s blue eyes. He seemed to be deciding whether he could trust her or not.

“My wife died,” he said. “My boy is lost.”

“I’m sorry,” the Princess said and she gently touched Mr. Weaver’s hand.

For a moment, the teacher allowed the touch. Belle reveled in the feel of his skin and his warmth. She hated the moment when he pulled away.

“Your lessons are done for the day, Princess,” He said softly. “You may go.”

Belle hurried out of the room. Her skin was burning where they had touched and she knew that Mr. Weaver must have seen her deep blush.

For his part, Rumpelstiltskin could not explain why he revealed his past to the princess. Sure, he had come to care about her. Hell, in the past year, he would say he was falling in love with the girl. But that still did not mean he should have told her so much about himself. He had made that mistake only once before with Cora and he didn’t want to make it again. But would he really be making the same mistake?

Belle was too kind to be Cora. He could not imagine the girl ever turning into another Cora. She just didn’t have it in her.

Maybe, it was her kindness, but Rumpelstiltskin felt as if he could trust the princess. This was a good thing, especially since her 16th birthday was coming up in a few months. On that day, Belle would be his. She would become his wife. A man shouldn’t keep all his secrets from his wife. With that in mind, the Dark One decided he would not worry about telling Belle about his past.

A few days before Princess Belle turned 16, Cora sent a messenger to the castle. A weak looking lad, with knobby knees and a spotted face. When he approached King Maurice, he collapses to the floor and died right on the spot.

Rumpelstiltskin appeared then. He was out of his glamour. He reached down and snatched the scroll from the boy’s stiff fingers. He waved his hand and the body vanished. He unfurled the scroll and read it aloud so the king and queen could hear.

“I humbly,” the sorcerer scoffed at the word ‘humbly’. “Suggest a union between our kingdoms. A marriage between my son, Prince Malcolm and your daughter, Princess Victorie would benefit both our lands.”

There was more but the Dark One crumbled the paper in his hands and tossed into the nearby fireplace before throwing a fireball into the hearth.

“Just another way to gain entry to your castle,” he told the king and queen. “She’s still trying to find a way to kill Princess Belle.”

“The request seemed genuine,” Queen Collette said.

“Yes, and once she has your kingdom, she will dispose of you and your family. Do not think for one minute that woman won’t betray you.”

“We will have to answer,” King Maurice said.

“Of course you will,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “You will decline. Tell Cora that you have your eye on some prince from a far off land. A prince that will strengthen your trade. Don’t mention any names.”

By this time, the king and the queen knew to listen to the Dark One’s warnings. Cora has proven to be their enemy while Rumpelstiltskin, their ally. Soon, Belle would be taken away by Rumpelstiltskin and they would only have Victorie to look after. They couldn’t afford to believe with Belle gone, Cora would not turn her attention to their youngest daughter.

They did as Rumpelstiltskin said. Cora sent an angry reply and they ignored it. They were after all, under the Dark One’s protection. The king and queen of Avonlea had to believe that protection wasn’t just from ogres.

Belle’s 16th birthday came. There was going to be a ball to mark the occasion. The princess was to wear a golden gown Mr. Weaver had given her the day before as an early birthday present. Once again, the castle was opened to the other royals of the nation. This, of course, included Queen Cora and her family.

A lot had happened since the last time the royals met. Zelena was given to Robin Locksley, a nobleman. The marriage wasn’t a love match. The two spent more time apart than together. Some said Robin had taken a liking towards Regina and Zelena had taken an interest to a huntsman who lived in the small castle she shared with her husband.

Cora devoted her time to Prince Malcolm. The boy had just turned 5 and was everything his mother wanted out of her daughters. Loyal and obedient to his mother. He was hardly in the company of his father or brothers.

Last year, it was learned that Prince James was adopted. He had a twin, David. King George had no clue there was another boy in the world who looked like his son. When David’s mother had fallen ill and died, a traveling noble past the little farm David had grown up in. He recognized David as the image of James and told George. Once he learned about the twin, George adopted the young shepherd. Not from the kindness of his heart but for the positive rumors that would spread. He couldn’t allow the boy to be looked upon with pity and himself to be looked at with hatred.

To Cora’s misfortune, Malcolm was now third in line to be king. George did not trust James not to kill the boy if Malcolm was named heir to the throne. After all, the king did love his son. David had no interest in the throne and was happy to be the last in line to become king.

Prince James and Prince David got on like oil and water. They were complete opposites. James was cruel, mean, and manipulative. David was kind, compassionate, and willing to sacrifice for others. Some said David’s kindness was what attracted Princess Snow White to him. The rumor was the two were courting. James was still promised to Abigail.

Princess Aurora and Prince Philip had fallen in love three years ago. One day, they couldn’t stand each other and the next, they couldn’t be separated. Belle was happy for them. They were both to attend the ball along with their parents.

For most of the night, the ball went on without any trouble. Everyone seemed to be getting along. There were smiling faces everywhere. That was until near the closing of the ball and everyone was ready to settle in, Belle had taken her first sip of champagne and began choking. Her hands rose to her throat as she gasped for breath.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror as Princess Belle fell to the floor. She had turned blue and her chest was heaving in slow beats. She was dying.

Suddenly, Mr. Weaver appeared by her side. He touched her back, her abdomen, and her throat before he summoned a potion. He poured the clear liquid down her nostrils, he couldn’t get her to open her mouth.

The potion took longer than expected to work but soon Belle was gasping for air.

Then Mr. Weaver disappeared, thick smoke was in his place. He reappeared beside Cora and took her by the throat.

“Normally I would use magic,” He sneered. “But I think a more personal touch is needed.”

Belle rose to her feet with the help of Anna. She looked directly at Mr. Weaver. She could see his face clearly and she was surprised to see a look of hate twist his features.

Cora tried to use magic against her attacker but failed when the man’s hands tightened around her neck. George tried to stop his wife from being strangled but was pushed back by an invisible source. Zelena tried throwing a fireball at the teacher but the ball evaporated into thin air when it touched the barrier.

“This makes five, dearie,” Mr. Weaver said. “This is the fifth time you’ve tried to kill my bride. I will not stand for it any longer.”

His hands tightened even more.

“One lesson I never taught you,” the Dark One said. And he was the Dark One again. Gone was his glamour and he didn’t care. He was too focused on his former lover. “Don’t mess with what’s mine.”

He said the last words with clenched teeth.

There was murder in his eyes and he was planning to snap Queen Cora’s neck after she passed out from lack of air. He knew no one could stop him. No one would dare. Not with his true face revealed, but someone did stop him.

Princess Belle had moved to stand where the barrier’s limits stopped. She placed a small hand on the unseen surface.

“Please stop,” she pleaded.

The Dark One decided to ignore her. He was enjoying the way Cora’s face turned from red to purple. He took pleasure in her bulging eyes and the way the veins webbed through the whites of them. There was a tiny bit of drool rolling from Cora’s red lips. Tears had formed in her eyes.

“Stop,” Belle ordered.

“Why should I?” Rumpelstiltskin asked but he loosens his grip a little. “She’s tried to kill you multiple times.”

“I know,” the princess said. “But I don’t want her dead.”

“Well, too bad, dearie, because she’s going to die right here, right now.”

Belle became frantic. A million ways to get the man she thought was her Mr. Weaver to not to kill Queen Cora raced through her mind. All ways seemed impossible until one idea popped into her head.

“Look at me,” she said softly.

Mr. Weaver had not looked at her since he had given her the potion. There had to be a reason.

“Look and me,” she said again but more firmly than before.

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman he was going to marry. His grip on Cora’s neck loosened even more.

“Don’t do this,” Belle said. “Not here. Not today. Do you really want me to remember every year on my birthday, the man I married killed a woman on my special day.”

That did it. Rumpelstiltskin released Cora. She fell to the floor, unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

Belle and her betrothed stared at each other for a long moment before King Maurice’s voice broke through the silence.

“Belle, you cannot marry him,” the king said. “Not now. He’s proven himself to be a beast.”

“You dare call me beast when I just saved your daughter’s life again?”

“We are grateful,” Queen Collette said. “But maybe…”

“Maybe back out of our deal?” the Dark One said. “If you do, a horde of ogres will be at your front door as soon as I vanish.”

No one said a word but Belle.

“What deal?” she asked.

“The deal that was made when you were still in your mother’s womb,” the sorcerer answered. “I promised to protect Avonlea, forever, if they would give you to me as my bride.”

Now Belle understood how she became engaged to the most powerful man in all the realms.

“I’d rather see my land ravaged than see my daughter married to you,” the king said firmly.

The Dark One said nothing as he contemplated what the king said. After 5 minutes, he broke the silence.

“Very well,” he said before raising his hands.

Belle grabbed hold of his arm.

“No, please,” she said. “I will keep my family’s part of the deal.”

“You would come to me?” Rumpelstiltskin asked and Belle nodded ‘yes’.

“It will be forever.”

“But my family and friends will live,” Belle said.

“You have my word.”

“Then I will be your wife.”

“Deal.”

The rest of the night went by quietly.

Later that night, Belle lay awake. She couldn’t get Mr. Weaver off of her mind. She felt betrayed. All the years they spent together, never did it occur to her that her teacher was the infamous Dark One. He gave no clues and he was so kind. The man she saw tonight was a complete stranger. Kind and caring, Mr. Weaver disappeared as soon as she was poisoned. She never saw him so determined as he was in the moment he gave her the cure. Never had she seen him with such darkness taking over his entire being.

Belle was scared. Before she knew it, she would be the Dark One’s wife. She wasn’t sure who to expect. The kind and gentle teacher, the evil sorcerer, or someone else.

She cried herself to sleep.

Queen Cora laid upon a soft bed. Her family, who was welcomed to stay at the castle before, was staying in a high-classed inn. She had awoken hours ago. Her neck hurt, her throat hurt, her lips had no feeling, and her eyes felt odd. All in all, she should be grateful she was still alive but for how long.

She had failed on her final day to kill Princess Belle. She knew it was risky using poison but she was desperate. She needed the girl dead.

Now, she had 2 people ready to kill her. She knew if she ran into Rumpelstiltskin again, he would kill her. Since she failed again, the Seer would surely seek her out to end her life.

She had to do something. Cora looked around the room and saw a long-standing mirror. For a second, she saw an image appear. The image was not the reflection of the room. The image looked like another world.

Weakly, Cora rose from her bed and touched the mirror. It simmered and the other world appeared again. She thought that she could escape her fate by taking a step into another realm.

With renewed strength, Cora went over to a small cot near the door of the room. She lifted her son in her arms and went back to the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

After the ball, the Dark One went home to his Dark Castle. He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t really need to. It was just a way he used to hold on to the little bit of humanity he still had. Instead, he sat at his spinning wheel and absently spun straw into gold. As he worked, he allowed his mind to wander.

Soon, Belle would be by his side as his wife. She had agreed to it. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure to be sad or upset. It was sad he had to use his deal with her parents to get her to be his. He was upset because of the same reason and his need to see Cora’s blood trail across the floor. There was nothing he could do about either.

Rumpelstiltskin never breaks out of a deal, except for the one and because breaking that deal had cost him so much, he never broke another one. He would have to marry Princess Belle.

He tried to find Cora as soon as she and her family vanished. He looked all over Avonlea and beyond. There was no sign of her. He tried using a tracking spell but it only leads him to an old mirror. So, he turned his rage to Cora’s husband. All Rumpelstiltskin did was snap his fingers and King George fell dead. Tomorrow, the body would be found and everyone would blame Cora. Wherever she was hiding, she would have to remain there or face being hanged for murder. It was a small consolation but it would have to do.

By the end of the week, Rumpelstiltskin will call Princess Belle his wife. Cora could never return. His life was almost perfect. All he had to do was find his son.

The Seer entered the room and stepped over the dead body of King George. He looked in the mirror and knew that Cora was somewhere he could not follow. The portal was closed and he had no magic to open it again.

The Seer growled as he smashed the tall mirror in front of him. Blind but with the perfect vision the Seer found his way to Cora. The woman had failed once again to kill the Dark One’s princess. It was the last chance he would allow her. He would have to take matters into his own hands.

He would need to find another pawn. He had had a few in mind. He could corrupt Zelena, he could wait until a certain pirate made landfall in the Enchanted Forest, or he could use a hot-headed son of a duke. Thinking, he decided all three. One of them had to succeed. What were the odds they wouldn’t?  
END OF CH. 3


	4. Preparations

Chapter Four: Preparations  
Princess Belle took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection. She was standing in front of a tall standing mirror. Her hair was pinned up. Her shoulders were bare. The ill-fitting fabric that would be her wedding dress hung loosely from her body. The white silk was being pinned into shape by the seamstress and her two assistants.

“Relax, Princess,” Madame Dumont, the seamstress said.

“You’re going to look lovely,” sighed Yvette, the blonde assistant said.

“No, Vette,” said the red-haired assistant, Marigold. “She’s going to beautiful.”

Belle wished she could see what they were seeing. All she saw was a scared girl. What had she gotten herself into? She wasn’t ready for marriage. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to further her study of all things. She wanted a life beyond the castle walls.

She had the feeling that she would be trapped behind other walls as soon as she married the Dark One. She didn’t think that someone called the Dark One would want to go visit far-off lands just for fun. She doubted she would be seeing much sunlight wherever her new home would be.

“Do not look so sad, Princess,” Madame Dumont said. “A wedding is a happy occasion.”

“Only if you weren’t marrying the most feared man in the world,” said Marigold.

“Hush,” said Yvette. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“I hear when he makes a deal the price is always high,” Marigold said, ignoring Yvette. “Princess, you are a perfect example of such a deal. Your life for the kingdom. Ouch.”

Madame Dumont had pricked Marigold’s hand with a straight pen.

“Be thankful, girl,” she said. “This sacrifice is a noble one. You owe your life to the king and the queen, and the Dark One.”

The assistants quieted and focused on their work.

Rumpelstiltskin paced his chambers. They were actually his chambers as Weaver. He hadn’t been to his home, the Dark Castle since before he became Weaver. He didn’t want to leave Princess Belle for too long. He feared for her life. He couldn’t have known when Cora would have made her next move.

He knew he had some preparations to do in the Dark Castle before he brought home his new bride. He had to make sure she had her own rooms. He had to go through his collection to send the most dangerous items were in his vault. He had to lock up his alchemy and potion lab. But all he could worry about at the moment was his upcoming wedding.

The wedding. He never had a real wedding before. When he married Milah so many, many years ago, they married under a tree near the river. Her father and the village’s priest were the only witnesses. They said the simple vows that meant more to him than they ever meant for her.

He scowled at the memory of his first wife.

Milah was a headstrong woman, friendly, and sociable. She held the favor of most of the men in the village. He never thought he would stand a chance of making her his bride. Then, the rumors began. Milah was considered soiled after her engagement to the village’s butcher ended. More than one of her previous suitors had said they had laid with her as well. She was ruined. Rumpelstiltskin was the only one who didn’t shun her. He ignored the whispers. Milah’s attention turned to him. She was kind to him, friendly. They had only courted for a couple of a weeks before they were married.

He learned on their wedding night that the rumors were not true. Milah was a virgin when they married. She told him that the butcher had tried on more than one occasion to lay with her without marrying her. She had always told him no. She was the one who ended the engagement. With his pride hurt, the butcher started the nasty rumors.

A week after his marriage to Milah, Milah’s father had dragged the butcher to the middle of the village. There, he beat the man until he spoke the truth. Milah’s name was cleared and people acting as if the rumors never happened. Her father died a few years later.

For many years, Rumpelstiltskin and Milah had a happy marriage. They worked together, spinning, tailoring, and taking care of their sheep. Then the ogres came. Men were called to war.

When Rumpelstiltskin was drafted, he was happy. He was always considered the coward of the village, held down by who his father was. Going to fight was going to be a way to prove his worth to everyone. He would return to the village a hero. With a soldier’s commission, he would be able to take care of Milah the way she deserved. He never made many coins selling his goods. He and Milah wanted to start a family but knew they would not be able to keep their child feed, so they waited. Going to war was a way to fix that.

Proudly, Rumpelstiltskin went to training. He was a fast learner and found he was very good with a sword. He could ride a horse better than most shoulders. While training, his education was expanded. One of the men he was bunking with was a scholar. He talked Rumpelstiltskin how to read. Before, all he could do was spell his own name. He enjoyed reading.

He was well on his way to becoming a sufficient soldier when he met the Seer. She changed everything. The Seer told him he was to become a father. He was not going to be able to raise his son. Fear gripped him then. He was in a panic when he made the choice to injure himself. 

He didn’t want to die. He wanted to see his son. So, he took a heavy hammer to his right ankle and broke it. As he sat in the medical tent, barely being tended to, he felt the pain was worth it. He would be able to return home to Milah and help raise their son. He had no clue that the other soldiers would ridicule him. They insulted him, spit at him, and purposely put pressure on his injury. One even came in with the hammer to crush the bones that had been mending. The soldier was punished severely by the healer. The healer was the only one who cared about him. The soldier was sent home and Rumpelstiltskin had to remain a bit longer. His ankle never healed properly. He was crippled for life.

When he was healed enough to walk, Rumpelstiltskin was dishonorably discharged from the army and sent home. He walked for miles on his crushed ankle. When he saw the little hut he shared with his wife he was happy. He was home. He entered his hut, happy to see Milah and the bundle she was holding.

Milah was not happy to see him. She was angry and cold. He did not know at the time but he was losing his wife. They tried to make it work for Baelfire but Milah became more distant as the years passed. She was away most of the time. When she came home, she was drunk. She was cruel to him. Her words cut him more times than he could count. He loved her. He wanted to do right by her.

Then came the day Baelfire was bitten by a venomous snake. They couldn’t afford the medicine to heal their boy, so Milah came up with the idea of stealing the medicine. Rumpelstiltskin went to the healer intent on going through with Milah’s plan, but he didn’t have it in him to kill. So, he made a deal instead. His second born child, for the medicine to save his firstborn. He thought it a good deal at the time. Milah did not. He lost her completely that day.

She met a pirate and ran off with him, leaving Baelfire. He did not see Milah again for many years. It was only half a year after he lost his son. He was the Dark One. He was trying to make a deal for a magic bean that would take him to Baelfire. He ran into Milah’s pirate. They fought and in the end, the pirate lost his left hand while Milah lost her life.

Rumpelstiltskin felt a brief moment of sorrow after he had angrily crushed Milah’s heart. He had loved her, even when she never loved him. He left her for the pirate to bury.

Now, he was going to take a second wife. Younger and kinder than Milah or Cora. Princess Belle would be the wife they could never be. He knew this. Belle would never turn her back on him or betray him. She would be the mother Milah nor Cora could never be.

The Dark One sighed thinking about having future children with Belle made him think about his deal with the healer once more. The deal had been completed years ago. A woman, Amira who wanted to save her mother called for his help. He offered her the medicine in exchange for her child. Amira gave her consent. Rumpelstiltskin never learned why she never compromised or argued. Amira just willing accepted her fate.

When it came time to make the baby, Amira did not flinch away from him. She was kind and honored the deal without complaint. Rumpelstiltskin came to care for her as time passed. They became friends. Amira fell pregnant quickly. Rumpelstiltskin told her about the deal. Though she was angry, Amira understood that the deal could not be broken. When the child, a boy, was born, they did not get the chance to be joyful. They could only mourn. The child was a stillbirth. Amira held the boy briefly before she handed him to his father. Rumpelstiltskin took the child to the healer.

“This child is dead,” the healer said.

“He died before he left his mother’s womb,” Rumpelstiltskin said. His voice was cold but there was a tell-tale lump of sadness in his throat. “The deal was for my second born child. He was born. You never said the child had to be living.”

The healer cried out in outrage as he banged the table the tiny, still, body lay.

Rumpelstiltskin left. He knew he had won. The deal was done.

He returned to Amira with the news. Amira asked him for a favor. He told her he would do anything for her. She asked him to help her find her true love. Rumpelstiltskin was shocked at the request but agreed. A year later, Amira married a nobleman.

A week passed Belle was still getting fitted for her wedding gown. The dress looked more like a dress now. Her shoulders were still bare. The off the shoulder sleeves hung perfectly on her biceps. The hem was decorated with shiny golden beads that went all the way to the ribbon that laced the back of the dress. The waist was pinched, hugging her middle. The long skirt would touch the floor once the hem was complete. Belle suspected there would be golden beads there too.

“You’re going to be the prettiest bride in the whole realm,” Victorie sighed dreamily while she sat on their mother’s lap. “Right, Mama?”

“Yes, my darling,” Queen Collette said.

“We must discuss her hair,” said Madame Chamberlin. She was their stylist.

“I was thinking up,” Collette said.

“Yes, yes that would be lovely,” Madame Chamberlin agreed. “With golden pearls throughout.”

Belle frowned imagining the work that would have to go into the look. She wasn’t looking forward to all of the pins. They were always painful. They poked her whenever she wore them.

“No,” she said. “I want the top placed in a bun. A little hair out of the bun. The rest I want to fall loosely.”

She smiled as she imagined the look.

“A ribbon with golden beads on the top and bottom hems,” she said. “To match my gown.”

“Princess, that is so simple,” Madame Chamberlin said as if it was the worse hairstyle she ever heard of.

“It’s what I want.”

“Then you shall have it,” Collette said.

“Very well,” Madame Chamberlin said.

“The menu for the reception is settled on,” Belle said. “The colors are to be gold and white. The centerpieces on the tables red roses. Am I missing anything?”

“Your bridesmaids,” Collette said.

“Right, I have chosen, Princesses Snow White, Aurora, and Abigail,” Belle said. “And my maid of honor is to be Princess Anna.”

Princess Zelena and Princess Regina were not coming. They were too busy searching for their mother. No one knew where Queen Cora had taken Prince Malcolm after she killed her husband, King George. The former Prince James was trying to rule their kingdom. He didn’t seem to care what his stepsisters were doing. Prince David was helping the girls.

“I believe we have everything covered,” Queen Collette said. “You are to marry in the throne room. The reception shall be held in the ballroom.”

Belle nodded. The wedding was almost here. All that was left was her dress. Once, the dress was finished, she was going to marry the Dark One and leave the only home she’s ever known. The thought scared her. She wasn’t going to be Princess Belle anymore but the Dark One’s wife. She wasn’t sure what that all meant but she knew that her life was going to be changed forever.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around the bedchamber. He had just finished decorating the room. Cream, light blue, and white were everywhere. He tried his best to make the room look as bright as possible. He even made sure the room would get a lot of sunlight when the curtains were drawn open. He even forwent using magic, for the most part. There was a large canopy bed near the large windows. The coverings were blue. The pillows cream. The curtains blue. The wood white. The wardrobe was white with blue trim and gold roses decorated the doors.

He stepped out in the sitting room. The colors matched the bedchambers. He looked around to make sure he didn’t miss a thing. A vanity with a mirror that was enchanted not to be a window to a magic user. A cream colored settee with blue rope trimming was near two large bookcases. A matching sofa for entertaining was by the fireplace. Blue and gold carpet was under every piece of furniture and there was one in front of the fireplace.

Everything was ready for Princess Belle. He wanted the rooms to look inviting. He wanted his bride to be comfortable. He even went as far as making sure she had a bathing room with a tub that was enchanted to fill with any temperature water the princess desired.

He had made sure a smaller room down the hall was livable as well. He figured Belle would like a lady’s maid to help her dress and if the woman didn’t want to live in the castle, he would make other arrangements.

Rumpelstiltskin had returned to his castle two days prior. He had used magic to get rid the dust that heavily coated everything and took care of any dangerous trinkets. He made sure only he could open the door to his laboratory. Not with blood magic, just in case he found Baelfire or if he and Belle had their own children. He didn’t want them finding anything that would harm them.

Everything was perfect. He hoped Belle would appreciate his hard work. He didn’t want her to think that she would be sleeping in the dungeons or anything. He wanted her to feel at home. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted her to not see him for the monster he was.

The dress was complete and it was stunning. Belle stood in front of her mirror. She couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was done just the way she wanted it. The gown was embroidered just as she thought it would be. She even wore a pair of matching gloves. The only thing that was missing was makeup.

“It’s perfect,” Victorie cooed as she circled around her sister.

“She is,” Collette said. Unfallen tears were in her eyes. “Oh, Belle, you are so beautiful.”

Belle blushed.

“I can’t wait two days,” Victorie said. “I wish your wedding was today.”

Belle did not say it, but she wished her wedding was that day too. She wanted it over with. She never liked being the center of attention.

“I hope he likes it,” she said.

“He would be a fool not to,” her mother said. “Belle, you make a beautiful bride. Even his dark heart won’t deny that.”

Belle gulped. In two days she was going to marry the Dark One. She was going to be the wife of a man that was the embodiment of evil.

“Mother how can I be his wife? He’s a villain,” she said.

Collette stepped to her daughter. She took a hold of Belle’s shoulders as she stood behind her. She looked into her eyes through the mirror.

“Everything will be fine,” she said.

“How do you know?” Belle asked.

“I have a feeling,” Collette answered. “He has protected you all your life. He has never been cruel to you. I believe he cares for you.”

“Do you think we could love each other?” Belle asked.

“I believe anything is possible,” the queen said.

“I’m scared.”

“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,” Victorie said as she went to take her sister's hand. It was a saying Collette had taught them.

Belle took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do the brave thing and marry Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his chair in his Grand Hall. His elbows were on the table and his fingers were steeple, his index fingers were touching his lips. He was thinking.

In two days, he would return to Avonlea. He would take Princess Belle for his bride. He knew she would someday lead him to his son.

He had a strange caller that day. Merlin’s Apprentice had called him. Curious, Rumpelstiltskin went to the man.

“Why would a being of light magic call upon me, the embodiment of dark magic?” he said with an old flare he hadn’t used in years. He even waved his hands like he did before becoming Weaver.

“A strange plot has come to light,” the Apprentice said.

“And let me guess, it has something to do with me?” Rumpelstiltskin asked pointing his thumb at himself.

“Yes, it’s about the Dark Curse.”

The Dark Curse was how the Dark One planned to get to his son.

“Go on.”

“It will not be cast,” the Apprentice said. “There is another way to get what you want. A way that won’t doom us all.”

Rumpelstiltskin gave a smile that looked more like a scowl.

“Out with it, dearie,” he snarled.

“The Princess Belle of Avonlea will be the key to finding your son,” the man finished.

“Do you know how exactly?” the Dark One asked coldly.

When the Apprentice answered, his voice quivered. He was afraid of something or someone.

“I was unable to find out the details,” he said.

“How did you find out anything in the first place?”

“I came across a group of fairies,” the Apprentice answered and Rumpelstiltskin growled. “They were speaking in secret about Princess Belle. They said she was needed to find your son. They said they cannot allow you to marry the girl.”

“Did they say why?”

“The Blue Fairy said that it was to ensure the birth of the Savior and her offspring. That is all I heard before they noticed me and vanished.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“The fairies are good, most of them are, but the extremes they take into making sure the good for all is not tainted. They will go through any means necessary to accomplish what they feel is righteous.”

“Of that, I know,” the Dark One said remembering how he lost his son in the first place.

“I figured that is why the Blue Fairy sent your son away to a land without magic,” the Apprentice continued. “She wanted to make sure that you would be desperate enough to want him back, to go through any means. They want the curse cast.”

Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to think. He knew the Apprentice wasn’t lying. The fairies had something up their sleeves. He wondered why it was so important to have the Savior be born and why her child was so important to them.

“I will handle the fairies after I marry Princess Belle,” he said.

“But the fairies plan on stopping the wedding,” the Apprentice said.

“I doubt they could. The whole of Avonlea depends on my protection. All the fairies can do is grant a wish. They hold no power.”

“For all of the realm’s sake, I hope you are right,” the Apprentice said.

Now, Rumpelstiltskin wondered if he was too confident. The fairies were a clever bunch. They would not dare approach Princess Belle unless they had a plan.

He could still see the future. He saw the Savior’s birth. He knew the child was going to be born with little interference from him. That wasn’t part of the story that bothered him. No, he was worried about the Savior’s child. He could not see the child. He wondered why. So far the only futures he could not see was his own and Belle’s because her future was intertwined with his. He wondered if the Savior’s child was either too much of a wild card or did the child have something to do with him.

A thought came to him. What if the Savior’s child was meant to be his undoing? The Seer had told him that a boy would come and cause his end. He would have to do everything in his power to make sure the child was never born.  
END OF CH. 4


End file.
